


My little Rudolph

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Cuddling, Dean is pretending to be sick, First Kiss, M/M, Sick!Dean, Soft!Dean, cas feeds dean, dean has a cold, just fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean has the cold and he is kinda dying. Luckily Castiel makes everything better, even so good that Dean wants to have this feeling forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	My little Rudolph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 17!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Suckerfordeansfreckles!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Reindeer Games

“Sam, I think I’m dying.” Dean whines pitifully into his pillow. 

Sam doesn’t answer, instead he just gets up in leaves their living room - or the Dean cave if you’re asking him, which of course nobody does. Dean sniffles and tries to stretch so she can reach his tissues, without getting up.

“Thank you for your help, Sammy!” Dean yells, or croaks before he blows his nose. He feels really horrible. 

He gets hurt on hunts all the time, but having a cold? Of course that is way more horrible! Dean can barely taste anything, how will he ever eat pie again? Dean whines quietly.

“Cas?”

Normally Dean Winchester doesn’t beg ever. Well, wait. There are certain situations, where he would love to… you know. Dean winks and then groans, because there isn’t even someone seeing how funny he is.

Being sick sucks.

“Dean?” Castiel seems a bit out of breath, almost as if he had run to Dean. The angel doesn’t use his powers at the bunker and Dean has to say he likes that a tiny bit. Dean cuddles even more into the blanket.

“I’m sick, Cas.” Dean says and he can’t help but sound incredibly sad. Castiel looks worried and unlike Sam, he actually sits down on the couch, next to Dean and puts his big hand on Dean’s forehead.

“You’ve got a fever.” Castiel states and Dean nods. He actually feels cold and hot at the same time, he hates it so much. Normally he would shower, but he doesn’t want to. Even his hair isn’t made.

He probably looks stupid, but Castiel smiles softly at him anyway. 

“Will you stay with me?” Dean whispers and he is so relieved when Castiel nods. The angel strokes over Dean’s cheek and Dean blushes badly. He is glad that Castiel can’t feel that thanks to the fever. 

“Of course. But you have to eat something, Sam told me you didn’t have anything today.” Castiel says and he gets the bowl of soup that is still on the table. Dean wants to turn away, but Castiel pushes him down by his shoulder.

Dean hopes the shiver that gets through his body can be blamed on the fever as well.

“No. I want pie.” Dean says, pouting adorably up at Castiel. He tries to look incredibly sad, but of course Castiel doesn’t buy that at all. He just smiles and shakes his head.

“In a few days, when you feel better.” Castiel promises and somehow that is enough for Dean. He nods and then sits up, Castiel helps him and Dean wishes Castiel would always take care of him like that.

Dean doesn’t do anything to take the spoon though. He kind of wants to see how far Castiel is willing to go. Castiel doesn’t seem surprised though. He takes the spoon and holds it up for Dean.

“Open up, Sweetheart.” Castiel mumbles and Dean nearly chokes on the first sip of his soup, because of the nicknames. Castiel only continues to smile, and feeds him the soup. Dean even closes his eyes, feeling so safe.

It’s weird normally he would never let his guard down, but right now he feels okay with it. Castiel would protect him. The soup is gone in just a few minutes and he doesn’t even feel sick after it.

“You wanna sleep some more, hm?” Castiel whispers, when Dean lays down again. Dean is so cheeky, that he lays down on Castiel’s lap, before he nods a bit and then he feels how Castiel strokes his hair. Dean is asleep in just a blink but he still hears Castiel whispers some more.

“My little Rudolph.” Castiel chuckles and he even pinches Dean’s nose. Dean doesn’t care. He wants to nap on Castiel’s lap. So he does.

*

“Are you feeling a little better?” Castiel asks the next day, when Dean at least walks into the kitchen to get some real breakfast. He actually feels a lot better, but he doesn’t show it. Instead he coughs a bit loudly.

“Not really.” He hopes that it does sound convincing.  
“Oh my poor Dean.” Castiel says and again, he strokes softly over Dean’s cheeks. Dean hopes he doesn’t feel that the fever is already gone. He wants more of those touches. Maybe a few kisses?

“Yeah, will you sit down with me again?” Dean asks, blinking all sweetly at Castiel, who smiles so beautifully again. He nods.

“Of course, I’ll even bring you some bacon in a few.” Castiel promises and Dean walks back to his cave. He is still wearing his pajamas, but that’s okay. Castiel wouldn’t laugh. Dean pulls the heavy blanket on himself and waits.

Of course it doesn’t take Castiel long. He sits down next to Dean again and strokes through the short blond hair. Dean never felt better.

“I got you breakfast and some tea. Lean back and relax.” Castiel whispers and Dean does so. He even closes his eyes, when he feels something weird on his nose. That actually feels like… Dean opens his eyes, squinting at his nose.

“What the?” Dean asks and Castiel laughs.

“Nice try, Dean. I know you’re not sick. So I thought at least I helped you to get that cute red nose from yesterday again.” Castiel says and Dean pouts. He is really wearing a red plastic nose, probably looking like Rudolph for real now.

“You’re mean.” Dean grumbles but Castiel pinches his cheek.

“Nope. You should be glad that you aren’t sick anymore.” Castiel says and for a second Dean believes he is actually talking about the bacon behind him. But for that Castiel is grinning to evilly.

“Why?”

“Cause now you’re allowed to kiss me.” Castiel smirks. Dean doesn’t even hesitate a second. Well okay, he throws the nose away first, making Castiel laugh, but then nothing is stopping him.

Castiel kisses him, like he cared for him, softly and as if Dean is something really precious. Dean sighs happily, even holding Castiel’s hand. 

“I really feel better.” Dean whispers against Castiel’s lips and then he coughs in Castiel’s face. His eyes wide, but Castiel only smiles.

“Maybe do lay back down again.” Castiel says wiping over his face. Dean blushes and puts the red nose back on his face, clearly embarrassed. 

Castiel winks at him.

“It’s alright sweetheart.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/677814f163047736353ed2076094efd3/509d47b0de6f0566-e6/s540x810/ac3b6f18824d6308e4d1d4fbb36b2f8cbc584149.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
